


Турнир в Долине

by Jess_L



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_L/pseuds/Jess_L
Summary: АУ на основе спойлерной главы Алейны из «Ветров зимы»: Джон Сноу, лорд-командующий Ночного Дозора, приезжает в Долину Аррен, чтобы купить запасы продовольствия, в то самое время, когда в Лунных Вратах проводится турнир
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 9





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat 2020 для команды PLIO Wall. Бета Айхалли Хиайентенно

Утро первого дня турнира выдалось солнечным, хотя, когда Алейна распахнула ставни, чтобы почувствовать кожей ласку солнечных лучей, холодный воздух заставил ее поежиться. Снег покрывал пока самые вершины гор, хотя с каждым днем казалось, что его нижняя граница спускается все ниже. В Лунных Вратах еще царила осень, прекрасная и золотая, — золотом и багрянцем пылали кроны деревьев, янтарными волнами переливались поля спелой пшеницы, словно изысканные гобелены. Эти цвета радовали глаз, и Алейна с внезапно набежавшей грустью подумала, что когда-то и ее волосы были такого же роскошного, густого оттенка осенних листьев и трав. И тут же постаралась отогнать непрошенное воспоминание. Рыже-каштановые волосы были у Сансы Старк, а она отныне была Алейной Стоун, почтительной, хотя и внебрачной дочерью лорда-протектора Долины Аррен, вынужденной постоянно подкрашивать свои волосы в темный цвет. Порыв холодного ветра с гор растрепал их, и Алейна поспешно закрыла окно. Первые схватки в турнире за право вступить в Крылатую Гвардию должны были начаться уже скоро, ей нужно одеться и причесаться, украсить себя, пусть и скромно, как подобает бастардке. Тем не менее, она будет сидеть рядом с леди Мирандой Ройс, которая вовсю демонстрировала ей свою приязнь, возможно, из-за лелеемой в глубине души надежды стать второй женой лорда Бейлиша. Алейне казалось, что надежды дочери лорда Нестора были абсолютно беспочвенны, но не спешила ее в этом разуверить. Оставшись вдовой в свою первую брачную ночь, Миранда мечтала о повторном замужестве, которое стерло бы с нее клеймо «убийцы мужа», и все еще немного дулась на Алейну за то, что лорд Петир договорился о ее помолвке с Гарри-Наследником.

Мадди и Гретчель помогли ей вытащить платья из сундука и разложить на постели. Все они были довольно простыми, ведь шелка и парчу, бархат и кружева, принадлежавшие когда-то леди Лизе, пришлось оставить в Орлином Гнезде, и Алейна придирчиво разглядывала каждое, решая, какой из этих безыскусных нарядов лучше оттенит ее природную красоту. Наконец она выбрала закрытое платье из тонкой шерсти, серое, но с легким синим отливом, подходящим к ее темным волосам и синим глазам, украшенное серебристой вышивкой по рукавам и подолу. Мадди помогла ей зашнуровать его так, что оно тесно облегало ее тонкую талию и подчеркивало высокую грудь, вполне развитую для ее возраста, и она с удовольствием полюбовалась на себя в зеркало, которое ей поднесла Гретчель.

— Лорд Роберт уже позавтракал? — спросила она, расчесывая свои пышные волосы так старательно, что они начали потрескивать. — Или мне нужно пойти ему помочь?

Маленький лорд Долины был болезненным и капризным мальчиком, в плохие свои дни он отказывался есть, кричал на слуг и даже кидался посудой, и только Алейна, к которой он испытывал пылкую детскую привязанность, могла его успокоить. Но сегодня, очевидно, был хороший день.

— Лорд Роберт сначала спросил, где вы, м’леди, — сообщила Гретчель, — но мейстер Колемон сказал, что вы одеваетесь для турнира, чтобы быть там самой красивой леди. Маленький лорд захотел сидеть на трибуне рядом с вами, и когда мейстер сказал, что так и будет, заулыбался и съел почти всю кашу.

— Вот и хорошо, — Алейна вздохнула с облегчением. Она уже привыкла заботиться о своем Сладком Роберте и делала это вполне охотно, но сегодня ей хотелось блистать среди молодых рыцарей, а не нянчиться с капризным ребенком. Тем более, что у нее было еще важное дело. Ей следует обворожить своего возможного жениха, ведь условием, на котором леди Уэйнвуд согласилась на эту помолвку, было согласие самого Гарри.

Подумав, чем бы ей еще украсить себя, Алейна перебрала весь свой небогатый запас милых штучек и выбрала широкую голубую ленту, которой обвязала волосы.

— Вам очень идет, м’леди, — льстиво сказала ей Мадди. Действительно, даже будь у Алейны бриллиантовая диадема, вряд ли она смогла бы так же хорошо оттенить ее нежный цвет лица.

Вдоволь насмотревшись на себя со всех сторон, Алейна вернула зеркало Гретчель.

— Уже скоро протрубят сигнал о начале турнира. Мой отец уже отправился на трибуны?

— Он собирался, м’леди, — ответила Мадди, пока Гретчель складывала забракованные платья и убирала их обратно в сундук. — Но к нему неожиданно пришел посетитель, и лорд-протектор задержался в своих покоях, чтобы принять его. Они и посейчас там.

— Какой посетитель? — спросила Алейна рассеянно, набрасывая поверх платья толстый, подбитый мехом плащ. Поле для ристалища было устроено прямо во внутреннем дворе замка, защищенном от ветра, но осенний воздух все равно был уже холодным. — Все гости, которые были приглашены на турнир, уже съехались.

— Это не гость, м’леди. На нем был черный плащ, — Мадди осуждающе поджала губы.

Гретчель громко стукнула крышкой сундука, выпрямилась и произнесла:

— На той неделе в Чаячий город пришел корабль Ночного Дозора. Небось, вербовщики.

— Может, лорд Нестор найдет для них каких-нибудь мелких воришек, которые предпочтут надеть черное вместо того, чтобы лишаться руки за свои проступки, — неуверенно проговорила Алейна. Она помнила… нет, это Санса Старк помнила, как в Красный Замок однажды — теперь казалось, это было сто лет назад, — прибыл вербовщик Ночного Дозора, старый, горбатый и вонючий. Если этот посетитель выглядел так же, то Алейна понимала реакцию служанок.

— Поспешу к отцу, чтобы, нет дай боги, он вдруг не решил сам надеть черное, — она весело улыбнулась, и служанки захихикали шутке. — Гости, должно быть, уже собираются. Нехорошо будет, если он опоздает.

Она вышла из спальни, оставив служанок прибираться, пересекла большой зал и по крытому переходному мостику направилась к покоям лорда-протектора в западной башне. Постучала в дверь и вошла, не дожидаясь ответа, как привыкла делать.

Стоявший, прислонившись спиной к потухшему за ночь камину, Петир Бейлиш был уже полностью одет: дублет из черного бархата придавал ему чрезвычайно солидный, даже несколько строгий вид, а серебристая оторочка подчеркивала серо-зеленый цвет глаз. Алейна сразу поняла, что удачно выбрала платье — наряды их обоих прекрасно смотрелись бы вместе. Потом лорд Петир пошевелился, луч солнца из открытого окна упал на его лицо, и Алейна увидела, что он чем-то недоволен. Но чем — разговором с незваным гостем или ее вторжением, она не успела понять, потому что второй человек, находившийся в комнате — сперва она увидела лишь его спину в черном плаще, — повернулся. И Алейна застыла, хлопая глазами, как глупая пташка, которой она была когда-то. Как Санса Старк. Мысли бешено проносились в ее голове: «О, боги!», «Миранда говорила мне о нем, как же я не подумала!», «Он же меня узнает!», и она не в силах была сосредоточиться ни на одной. Теперь она понимала, чем был так недоволен Петир — сейчас во всеуслышание будет сказано, что она Санса Старк, а ведь у всех стен есть уши, и кто-нибудь обязательно донесет королеве, где скрывается сбежавшая из Королевской Гавани и разыскиваемая всеми преступница. Она глубоко вздохнула — и встретила взгляд серых глаз, спокойный и холодный. В них не было ни капли узнавания. Это успокаивало, но одновременно и разочаровывало. Действительно, они не виделись сколько — почти три года? Большой срок, за который она из ребенка стала юной женщиной, и волосы ее были другого цвета. Да и в комнате, несмотря на свет из окна, было сумрачно. Она присела в легком реверансе.

— Отец, — обратилась она к Петиру, — простите, что побеспокоила вас, но гости уже собираются. Нам пора отправляться на трибуны.

Лорд Бейлиш кашлянул. Тень неудовольствия покинула его лицо, которое уже полностью разгладилось.

— Прости, дорогая, я вынужден был задержаться. Как говорится, гость в дом — бог в дом, долг гостеприимства превыше всего, даже если он вступает в противоречие с другими обязанностями. Милорд, — повернулся он к своему посетителю, — разрешите представить вам Алейну Стоун, мою побочную дочь. Алейна, перед тобой новый лорд-командующий Ночного Дозора.

— Счастлив познакомиться, миледи. Вы очаровательны, — Джон Сноу, единокровный брат Сансы Старк из Винтерфелла, вежливо наклонил голову.


	2. 2

Джон не показал, что узнает ее, ни жестом, ни взглядом. Находясь так близко от него, Алейна тревожилась только об этом, невольно став свидетельницей окончания его разговора с Петиром. Как она поняла, лорд-командующий Ночного Дозора прибыл в Лунные Врата самолично вовсе не за тем, чтобы вербовать новых братьев. Стена нуждалась в провизии, и только в Долине Аррен, так и не принявшей участие в Войне Пяти Королей, зерна было вдоволь. Но цена, которую Петир Бейлиш запросил за это зерно, явно превышала возможности Дозора.

И без того длинное лицо Джона еще больше вытянулось.

— За такие деньги, — сухо сказал он, — я мог бы купить зерно в Браавосе и оплатить доставку морем.

Петир улыбнулся, как показалось Алейне, слегка насмешливо, и изобразил нечто вроде шутовского поклона.

— Не буду спорить с тем, что родина моих предков славится своими урожаями, милорд Сноу. Правда, если вы и впрямь желаете закупиться там провизией на всю грядущую зиму, то следует поторопиться: надвигаются зимние шторма, и навигация в Узком море скоро закончится. Так что не смею вас задерживать.

Ответный взгляд Джона был непроницаем, но она угадала гнев за мнимой бесстрастностью. Их отец… то есть, отец Сансы, лорд Эддард Старк, был так же скуп на эмоции, а повзрослевший Джон походил на него даже больше, чем в детстве. Может быть, из-за этого, так поразившего ее в этот момент сходства, а может, просто потому, что в нее вдруг будто вселился дьяволенок противоречия, Алейна произнесла:

— Один день погоды не сделает. Может быть, лорду-командующему захочется принять участие в турнире?

Петир кашлянул, скрывая смех.

— Моя дорогая дочь, ты, надеюсь, не забыла, что на нашем турнире лучшие рыцари Долины будут биться за право вступить в Крылатое Братство, чтобы служить лорду Роберту в течение трех лет после этого. Я не думаю, что принесенные обеты позволят лорду Сноу остаться с нами на весь этот срок.

— Будет еще и общая схватка, — Алейна сама удивлялась собственной смелости, но не могла остановиться: — Для отцов и братьев участников, женатых и обремененных семьей, а также для всех тех, кто просто хотел бы приятно и с пользой провести время на турнире. Там тоже будет приз, — добавила она. — Кубок, полный золотых драконов, для победителя.

Джон серьезно и внимательно посмотрел на нее. Алейна надеялась, что он понял: те деньги, которых ему сейчас так не хватало, он мог бы получить, выиграв общую схватку. Пусть он не узнал ее, но он единственный, оставшийся в живых из всей ее семьи, и ей очень хотелось хоть чем-то ему помочь.

— Если только ваши обеты, лорд Сноу, не препятствуют участию в подобном развлечении… — прибавила она.

— Мои обеты, миледи, запрещают мне жениться и иметь детей, владеть землями и добиваться короны. Запрета на участие в турнирах среди них нет. Я с благодарностью принимаю ваше приглашение. Если вы не против, милорд.

Он повернулся к Бейлишу. Алейна видела, как глаза того на миг недобро блеснули, но он тут же притушил свой взгляд.

— Разумеется, милорд Сноу. Вы можете принять участие в общей схватке, как и сопровождающие вас братья. Наша Долина невелика, и многие рыцари, искусные во владении копьем и мечом, не раз встречались друг с другом в учебных схватках. Нам не повредит свежая кровь, так сказать, — он тонко улыбнулся.

— Речь идет только обо мне, — покачал головой Джон.

— Что, ваши братья не захотят помериться боевым мастерством c рыцарями Долины? — Петир приподнял брови, изображая удивление, но продолжил: — Что ж, тогда отправьте их на кухню. Там сейчас полным ходом идут приготовления к вечернему пиру, но кухарка найдет, чем их накормить. Вам же, милорд, следует обратиться к распорядителю турнира, чтобы он записал вас в число участников общей схватки. Она состоится сегодня после основных поединков.

Джон откланялся и удалился. Алейна осталась, со страхом ожидая выговора за проявленное ею своеволие, но Петир лишь улыбнулся.

— Ты — умная девушка, моя милая дочка, и знаешь, что нужно делать, чтобы упрочить свое настоящее и будущее. Выставь я его из замка столь поспешно, это могло бы вызвать у кое-кого подозрения. Но одного дня более, чем достаточно. Завтра утром и он, и его люди покинут и этот дом, и Долину. Я отряжу с ними эскорт, который проводит их до Чаячьего города, чтобы убедиться в этом.

Алейна вздрогнула.

— Если бы он меня узнал… — начала она и запнулась.

— Поначалу я и сам этого испугался, — улыбаясь, признался Петир. — Но хоть он и не Старк по имени, этот Джон Сноу, но взял от Старков все их худшие черты: так же не видит ничего, кроме своих понятий о чести, и ни во что не ставит женщин. Что ж, нам это только на руку.

Алейна не была с этим согласна, по крайней мере в том, что касалось ее отца… вернее, отца Сансы, но промолчала. Ведь Джон в самом деле не вспомнил ее. Правда, не сказать, чтобы в детстве они были особенно близки…

Наверное, что-то из этих мыслей отразилось на ее лице, потому что Петир приблизился и ласково провел рукой по ее щеке.

— Ты — совсем не такая, как они, моя милая. Ты взяла лучшее от своей матери. А теперь поцелуй отца и ступай на свое место на трибуне. Сегодня все будут любоваться тобой.

Она подняла к нему губы, и он запечатлел на них поцелуй — совсем не отцовский, влажный и вызывающий странные ощущения внизу живота. Впрочем, он всегда, когда они были наедине, целовал ее именно так. Через несколько долгих мгновений Петир отодвинулся, и она вышла из комнаты.

Только оказавшись в самом низу башенной лестницы, Алейна почувствовала боль в груди и поняла, что все это время сдерживала дыхание. Она сделала несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, стремясь успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце. В это время дверь, ведущая во внутренний двор открылась, пропуская сноп яркого света в полутемное нутро башни. Алейна заморгала, ослепленная. Темная фигура переступила порог, прикрывая за собой дверь, и сильная рука ухватила ее за запястье.

— Алейна Стоун, дочь Петира Бейлиша? Что все это значит? — прошептал голос Джона. Алейна проморгалась и увидела его лицо совсем рядом со своим: она была высока для своих лет, а он никогда не отличался высоким ростом. — Я не хотел задавать вопросы при нем, но, Санса, почему ты здесь? Что тебя связывает с этим человеком?

Значит, он узнал, просто не показал виду. Алейна вырвала руку из его пальцев, и Джон не стал ее удерживать.

— Петир меня спас, — зашептала она в ответ почти беззвучно, поглядывая на закрывшуюся дверь и молясь, чтобы никто больше в нее не вошел сейчас. Ничьих шагов на лестнице, хвала богам, тоже не было слышно. — Он — муж моей тетки, леди Лизы Аррен. — Покойной тетки, добавила она про себя. — Но называет меня своей дочерью, чтобы королеве Серсее не донесли, где я нахожусь. Иначе она прикажет меня доставить в Королевскую Гавань и посадить в тюрьму. — Или отправить на эшафот. Сансу долго преследовала по ночам ужасная казнь ее отца.

— Ты можешь поехать со мной, — предложил Джон. — Ты будешь в безопасности, я защищу тебя.

На мгновение Сансу опалило радостью. Дом! Джон может забрать ее домой! Но тут же она вспомнила.

— Винтерфелла больше нет, — прошептала она с горечью. — Куда ты отвезешь меня? На Стену?

Она никогда не была там, но слышала, что там холодно и мрачно, и кроме того, там нет места женщинам.

— Я мог бы отправить тебя в Браавос, — неуверенно проговорил Джон. — На Стену приезжал один банкир из Железного Банка, Тихо Несторис, сейчас он ждет в Чаячьем городе корабль, чтобы вернуться домой. Я попрошу взять тебя с собой, устроить в хорошую семью…

Но Алейна уже успела вновь взять себя в руки и покачала головой.

— Нет, Джон. Что я буду делать в Браавосе у чужих людей? Здесь все-таки моя родня. Мой дядя Петир и лорд Роберт, мой маленький кузен. Он нуждается во мне.

— Так себе родня, — процедил Джон. — Дядя, который выдает тебя за бастарда. Кузен, про которого все говорят, что он слабоумный…

— Он не слабоумный! — вскинулась Алейна. Необходимость ублажать капризы маленького Роберта часто ее раздражала, но сейчас она испытала непреодолимую потребность вступиться за него. — И вообще, это моя родня, а не твоя! Не вмешивайся в то, что не понимаешь!

— Как угодно миледи.

Он уже повернулся к двери, но Санса удержала его.

— Джон, пожалуйста, не говори никому, кто я.

Он слегка кивнул.

— Конечно.

Она улыбнулась.

— Удачи на турнире! — Тут она кое-что вспомнила. — Хочешь, я дам тебе свою ленту?

Она уже потянулась отвязать ее, но он остановил ее руку.

— Если ночной дозорный наденет цвета дамы, особенно столь молодой и прекрасной, могут возникнуть вопросы, — по голосу она чувствовала, что он больше не сердится на нее, а улыбается. — Но спасибо за твое предложение, сестра.

Он вышел, а она привалилась к стене, ощущая щекой холодную шероховатость каменной кладки, и волнение, что теперь обуревало ее, не имело ничего общего со страхом быть узнанной.


	3. 3

Алейна следила за поединками довольно рассеянно. Она бы и вовсе погрузилась в свои мысли, если бы не Миранда, громко комментировавшая все происходящее на ристалище. Она вскрикивала каждый раз, когда какого-нибудь рыцаря сбрасывали с коня, и хватала Алейну за руку, а за другую руку держался маленький лорд Роберт.

В первом поединке победителем вышел сир Микель Редфорд, что, впрочем, было вполне предсказуемо — прекрасный наездник, он бил копьем сильно и метко. Спешив одного из Толлетов, он получил лошадь и доспехи побежденного. Впрочем, тот еще имел право выкупить их обратно. Но, глядя на потрепанный камзол юноши, Алейна засомневалась, что у него хватит на это средств.

— Сир Микель поступил бы по-рыцарски, если бы вернул сиру Эндрю коня и доспехи бесплатно, — прошептала она на ухо Миранде.

— Да, это было бы благородно, — согласилась та, — но Микель сам — младший сын. Его меч — единственное, что может составить его богатство, если он будет отказываться от положенных ему призов, то останется бедным, как бродячий септон.

Внимание Алейны вновь вернулось на турнирное поле — распорядитель как раз объявил новый поединок: сир Рональд Уэйнвуд должен был скрестить копья с рыцарем Эдмундом Брейкстоуном.

Миранда отвернулась.

— И почему у всех этих Уэйнвудов такие лошадиные лица…

— Зато он галантный кавалер, — вступилась Алейна. Сир Роланд всегда был очень любезен с ней и говорил комплименты, в отличие от ее предполагаемого жениха.

На этот раз схватка длилась дольше: оба рыцаря сломали по два копья, прежде чем сиру Роланду удалось спешить своего противника. Перед тем, как покинуть турнирную площадку, он послал оруженосца осведомиться о здоровье сира Эдмунда, чем еще больше вырос в глазах Алейны.

— Ты не на того так внимательно смотришь, милочка, — шепнула ей Миранда. — Вот едет твой жених.

В следующем поединке должен был участвовать Гарри-Наследник, впрочем, распорядитель объявил его полное имя — Гаррольд Хардинг.

— Не люблю его, — скривился Роберт. — Пусть его убьют.

— На турнире не убивают, милорд, — Алейна обняла его худенькие плечи, надеясь, что с ним не случится сейчас приступ. Это было бы очень не к месту, поэтому за завтраком ему снова дали кружку молока с щепоткой «сладкого сна».

Прежде чем занять свое место, Гарри прогарцевал вдоль барьера, посылая дамам воздушные поцелуи. Алейне достался долгий взгляд и легкий наклон головы. Это больше, чем она могла бы надеяться после его грубого обращения с ней на вчерашнем пиру, из-за которого она все еще была на него немного обижена. По крайней мере, она не дала ему свою ленту. Это не понравилось бы Роберту, да и, согласно общему мнению, Гарри был не самым сильным бойцом, а никакой девушке не захочется, чтобы ее цвета изваляли в пыли. Но на этот раз ему повезло — его соперником оказался Шетт из Чаячьего города, даже в седле сидевший как-то неловко. Им не удалось спешить друг друга, но победу присудили Гарри — за то, что ровнее держал копье и более метко наносил удары.

Затем объявили перерыв — и все, гости и участники, которые успели сменить пахнувшие лошадиным потом латы на свежие камзолы, отправились к устроенным в крытой галерее столам, на которых были выставлены закуски — легкая прелюдия к вечернему пиршеству. Проводив лорда Роберта в его покои и поручив его вниманию мейстера Колемона и служанок, Алейна вернулась и краем глаза увидела отца в обществе лордов Ройса и Белмора, потом всем ее вниманием завладела ваза, полная лимонных пирожных. Хотя отец и сказал ей, что на вчерашний торт в виде Копья Гиганта пошли все лимоны в Долине, несколько штук, видимо, осталось и на сегодня. Пирожные, конечно, выглядели совсем не так внушительно, но были не менее вкусны. Джона, сколько она не высматривала, нигде не было видно, но зато она увидела трех черных братьев, что с ним прибыли. Они держались в стороне, явно чувствуя себя не на своем месте в столь изысканном обществе, и Алейна сразу поняла, почему Джон отказался сделать их участниками турнира — даже в своих черных плащах они выглядели как крестьяне, которые плохо представляют, с какого конца браться за меч. А уж о правилах рыцарского турнира они, похоже, и вовсе понятия не имели.

— Пойдешь смотреть общую схватку? — спросила Миранда с набитым ртом. В отличии от Алейны, она уделила внимание не только пирожным, но и жареной утиной ножке, и хлебу с сыром. — Можем уйти, там вряд ли будет что интересное…

— Нет, — решительно сказала Алейна, — я пойду смотреть.

Миранда проследила направление ее взгляда и фыркнула.

— Я слышала, что к нам приехал новый лорд-командующий Ночного Дозора. Хочет купить зерна, вроде бы, но мой отец согласен с лордом Петиром — накануне зимы Долине ни к чему раздавать свои запасы. Где он сейчас, интересно? Вряд ли один из этих… — она кивнула на троих дозорных.

— Мой отец пригласил его поучаствовать в общей схватке, — ответила Алейна.

— Вот как! — просияла Миранда. — Хочу на него посмотреть, это должно быть занятно. Тогда идем скорей, сейчас начнется, — и она, ухватив Алейну под локоть, потащила к трибунам.


	4. 4

К тому времени, как они снова заняли свои места на трибуне, рыцари, решившие принять участие в общей схватке, уже выезжали на поле. Алейна… вернее, Санса помнила турнир в Королевской Гавани, который король Роберт устроил в честь ее отца — там в общей схватке каждый дрался сам за себя и против всех, и если двое или трое рыцарей объединялись против общего противника, то через минуту они уже могли начать драться друг с другом. Это была жестокая забава, и Алейна была рада убедиться, что лорд Ройс установил другие правила: всех участников разделили на две команды в зависимости от цвета ленты, которую раздавал распорядитель — белой или синей, в честь родовых цветов Арренов. Рыцари повязывали их себе на запястье. Синий был почти такого же оттенка, что и лента, которой обвязала волосы Алейна, на что Миранда не преминула обратить свое внимание:

— Можно сказать, что все они носят твои знаки отличия, милая.

Алейна почувствовала, что краснеет, и отвернулась, пристально глядя на поле и надеясь, что краска смущения скоро сойдет. Тут она увидела Джона.

Он был весь в черном, как и положено ночному дозорному, но, будто бы посчитав, что одежды будет недостаточно, выбрал себе вороную кобылу без единого белого пятнышка. Распорядитель протянул ему синюю ленту, и Джон покачал головой. Распорядитель продолжал говорить, бурно жестикулируя, — Алейна не могла разобрать слов, но догадывалась, что он настаивал на опознавательном знаке, необходимом во время боя, чтобы рыцари могли отличить членов своей команды от противников. Джон снова покачал головой и сказал, не очень громко, но Алейна услышала:

— Обеты не позволяют мне носить какой-либо цвет, кроме черного.

Судя по нахмуренному лицу распорядителя, никакие обеты не могли служить оправданием нарушения турнирных правил. Алейна не на шутку испугалась, что он сейчас запретит Джону сражаться. И тут ее осенило.

— Милорд Сноу! — закричала она, вскакивая. — Вплетите эту ленту в гриву вашей лошади — она ведь не давала обетов!

Показалось ей или нет, что Джон улыбнулся?..

— Благодарю, миледи. Я так и сделаю — если это не будет расценено, как нарушение правил.

Герольд, казалось, заколебался, но потом неохотно кивнул, и Джон занял свое место в одной из команд.

Общая схватка затянулась надолго. Миранда вздыхала и вполголоса жаловалась, что такие развлечения интересны лишь для мужчин, а ей подавай отдельные поединки, где можно вдоволь полюбоваться прекрасными фигурами, широкими плечами и гордыми профилями участников. А что красивого в общей свалке, где все уже потные, грязные и мутузят друг дружку уже не первый час?.. Алейна была согласна с ней в том, что зрелище было не из приятных, но сама не могла отвести взгляд от турнирного поля. Его покинуло уже немало рыцарей, но Джон оставался среди тех, кто до сих пор удерживался в седле и продолжал сражаться. Его команда оказалась слабее, Алейна видела сейчас лишь три синих ленты против шестерых, носящих белые. Но сражалась троица синих отчаянно. Алейна вцепилась руками в юбку, остервенело комкая ткань, чтобы скрыть волнение. Победителю общей схватки полагался приз — кубок, полный золота. Сколько там было драконов, она не знала точно, может быть, тысяча, или больше. Джону для Дозора пригодится любая сумма. Намерение Петира придержать хлеб до тех пор, пока цены в оголодавшем Вестеросе не взлетят зимой до небес, представлялось ей раньше разумным и практичным. Но Джон был ее братом… вернее, братом Сансы Старк, пусть и наполовину.

Она будто бы раздвоилась. Алейна Стоун, внешне спокойная, наблюдала за турниром с легким интересом, даже иногда обмениваясь с подругой односложными репликами. Внутри же нее Санса молилась всем богам, и старым богам ее отца, и новым, которых почитали на юге, и лишь подрагивание губ и напряженных пальцев могло ее выдать.

Оруженосцы унесли с поля троих белых рыцарей — у одного, похоже, была сломана рука, у второго ребра, а третий, падая с лошади, ударился головой о землю, — синий, который его спешил, тоже остался без лошади и вынужден был покинуть бой. Несколько ожесточенных мгновений синие бились вдвоем против троих. Потом белый рыцарь спешил напарника Джона, и Санса зажмурилась в ужасе, чтобы не видеть, как следующим вылетает из седла ее брат. Миранда потрясла ее за плечо и закричала в ухо:

— Смотри! Вот это мастерство, которым стоит любоваться!

Санса с опаской приоткрыла глаза. Джон умудрялся парировать удары всех троих, и виртуозно маневрируя лошадью, на гриве которой, блестящей от пота, каким-то чудом еще держалась синяя лента, успешно уходил от встречных ударов. Конец наступил так быстро, что Санса не сразу поняла, что к чему. Джон обезоружил одного противника, выбив меч с такой силой, что тот отлетел на другой край площадки, спешил второго, третий от удара по шлему обвис в седле, грозя в любой момент упасть в песок, и герольд зычным голосом объявил окончание схватки.

Трибуны взорвались рукоплесканиями.


	5. 5

Обед этим вечером не был таким грандиозным, как тот пир, что ознаменовал начало турнира, но все равно столы ломились от яств. Назавтра поединки продолжатся: победители сегодняшнего дня скрестят копья друг с другом, чтобы восемь лучших из лучших вступили в Братство Крылатых Рыцарей Роберта Аррена, и пир в честь этого события затмит собой предыдущие празднества. Алейна не сомневалась в этом, будучи в курсе приготовлений.

Этим же вечером чествовали победителя общей схватки. Догадываясь, что у Джона нет с собой смены одежды, Алейна послала Мади проследить, чтобы его дублет и бриджи, измятые под латами, и пропахший конским потом плащ были вычищены и отглажены, и теперь была рада убедиться, что в свежей одежде он выглядел вполне прилично, хотя и выделялся, как ворона на фоне разноцветных лесных птиц, зимородков и свиристелей, среди нарядно одетых рыцарей и дам.

Место Джона было между креслами лорда Ройса и лорда Бейлиша. Алейна видела, что некоторые другие лорды переглянулись при виде того, как высоко посадили бастарда, но в то же время титул лорда-командующего Ночного Дозора делал его равным по положению даже грандлордам. Впрочем, они должны были бы уже привыкнуть, подумала Алейна, ведь и «мизинцева бастардка» сидит на пиру выше соли.

— Даю слово, с тех пор как я сам перестал выезжать на ристалище, я не получал столько удовольствия, лицезрея чужие поединки! — обратился к Джону лорд Нестор, после того как гости опустошили кубки во славу победителя. — Ваше боевое мастерство может служить примером для наших юношей. Если они выкажут завтра хотя бы вполовину столько умения во владении мечом, то будут для нашего маленького лорда лучшими телохранителями во всех Семи Королевствах. Как жаль, что вы, милорд, не можете вступить в Крылатое Братство…

— Лорд Сноу уже является главой другого ордена, — вполголоса произнес лорд Бейлиш. — Который доблестно охраняет наши земли от грамкинов и снарков…

Алейна вздрогнула от злой насмешки в этих словах. Однако лорд Ройс ее не уловил, а неподвижное, будто каменное, лицо Джона не дрогнуло ни единым мускулом.

Позже, когда слуги уже уносили оставшиеся недоеденными блюда и снимали столы с козел, чтобы освободить место для желающих потанцевать, он поинтересовался:

— Что с моим призом?

— Мои люди помогут вашим братьям погрузить мешки на телеги, — заверил его Ройс. — И проводят вас до вашего корабля в гавани Чаячьего города.

Сразу после схватки ему вручили кубок, полный золотых драконов, но Джон удивил всех, попросив вместо золота зерно и другую провизию, которую могла предоставить Долина.

— Чувствуется кровь Старков, — пробормотала над ухом Алейны леди Анья Уэйнвуд. — В этом парне она сильна, хоть и передана не на брачном ложе…

Санса слегка напряглась, пытаясь понять, не догадывается ли старая леди о том, о чем никому знать не стоило бы, но леди Уэйнвуд уже сменила тему:

— Если ты ищешь моего воспитанника, то только что я видела его вон там, — она кивнула на галерею, окружавшую большой зал, где компания молодых людей, уже слегка навеселе, что-то бурно обсуждала. В другом конце галереи расселись музыканты с арфой, скрипкой и флейтой, и, быстро настроив инструменты, принялись наигрывать веселую мелодию. — Думаю, он пригласит тебя на первый танец.

— Но, леди Анья, — это было неосторожно, Санса знала, но в ней снова взыграл дух противоречия, — первый танец я уже обещала победителю.

Джон услышал ее.

— Если вы позволите, милорд, — обратился он к Ройсу.

— Конечно, конечно, — ответил тот. — Сегодня — ваш день, лорд Сноу, а общество прекрасной леди Алейны само по себе — чудесный приз. Впрочем, разрешения вам стоит просить не у меня, а у ее отца…

— Вы позволите? — Джон повернулся к Бейлишу. Тот погладил свою тонкую бородку, будто раздумывая.

— Разумеется, если моя милая дочь не против… — тут он встрепенулся и с наигранной тревогой спросил: — Если, конечно, танцы не противоречат вашим обетам. Ведь, бывает, некоторые усматривают сходство между танцами и постельными утехами…

— Не противоречат, — коротко ответил Джон, снова пропуская шпильку мимо ушей. И протянул руку Сансе: — Прошу вас, миледи.

Танцуя с Джоном, она испытала странное раздвоение чувств. С тех пор, как она пообещала Петиру стать Алейной даже в своем сердце, она всегда держала эмоции и воспоминания Сансы Старк под жестким контролем. Но Джон так живо напоминал ей дом, Винтерфелл, семью, что весь с таким трудом приобретенный контроль ныне таял и испарялся, как выпавший за ночь снег под все еще теплыми лучами осеннего солнца. То, как она улыбалась, двигалась, танцевала, все выдавало в ней прежнюю Сансу. Но одновременно не переставая думать о себе, как об Алейне, она невольно и на Джона смотрела несколько со стороны — единокровный брат, встреченный после нескольких лет разлуки, казался теперь совсем другим, немного чужим и почти незнакомцем. Она заметила, что он привлекателен, несмотря на свою мрачноватую серьезность, а может, благодаря ей, и что девицы и женщины постарше охотно провожают его заинтересованными взглядами. И Алейна трепетала каждый раз, касаясь его руки в танце.

— Хватит ли теперь Ночному Дозору провизии до весны, или тебе все-таки придется поехать в Браавос? — спросила она, когда фигуры танца сблизили их настолько, что можно было без помех шептаться.

— Трудно сказать, — ответил он. — Предсказывают долгую зиму, но никто, даже мейстеры, не могут сказать точно, сколько она может длиться. А количество ртов, которых нужно кормить, у нас увеличилось. Но, думаю, в Браавос я не поеду. Мое место на Стене. Благодаря тебе, сестра, у нас теперь больше надежды на то, что эту зиму удастся пережить, — и он неожиданно тепло улыбнулся ей.

Она вернула улыбку.

— Благодаря тебе. Ты был великолепен!

Танец на время разлучил их, а когда снова свел вместе, она заметила, что Джон больше не улыбался.

— Ты уверена, что не хочешь уехать отсюда? — прошептал он, сжимая ее пальцы. — Ты доверяешь этому лорду Бейлишу, знаю, но мне не нравится, что он может использовать тебя в своих интригах. Если тебе не хочется в Браавос, я могу попробовать подыскать для тебя на Севере семью, оставшуюся верной Старкам. Один из горных кланов, например. Станнис намеревается отвоевать Север у Болтонов, и, если это произойдет, ты сможешь вернуться домой, в Винтерфелл…

Вернуться домой!

Надежда, заключенная в этих словах, кружила Сансе голову. Она чувствовала себя опьяневшей, хотя выпила за ужином не больше чаши вина. Достаточно было вспомнить родной дом, в котором она была когда-то счастлива.

И Санса прошептала:

— Да! — за миг до того, как им снова пришлось сменить партнеров.


	6. 6

После танца с Джоном Сансе пришлось протанцевать почти со всеми претендентами на серебряные крылья, включая, разумеется, Гарри, и она крепко уснула, едва донеся голову до подушки. Правда, перед этим не забыв предупредить Мадди, чтобы та разбудила ее на рассвете, как только посветлеет край неба. Она присоединится к Джону, и когда ее наконец хватятся в замке, они успеют отъехать достаточно далеко, чтобы их не смогли нагнать. Или, если все же догонят, она спрячется среди мешков с зерном, и ее не найдут. Мечты превратись в сновидения — и более счастливых снов Санса не видела с тех пор, как отправилась с отцом в Королевскую Гавань.

Проснулась она от того, что солнечный луч, проникший сквозь щель между закрытыми ставнями, нагрел полоску на ее лице. Санса сонно улыбнулась, нежась в этом ласковом тепле, — а потом, широко раскрыв глаза, резко села на кровати. Уже наступил день! Где же Джон? Ждет ли он ее до сих пор, смогут ли они уехать, когда весь замок наверняка уже проснулся? Впопыхах накинув легкое домашнее платье, Санса выбежала из комнаты и тут же столкнулась нос к носу с Мадди.

— Почему ты не разбудила меня? — ей хотелось схватить толстуху за плечи и трясти, как осеннюю яблоню. — Я же просила!

Мадди попятилась, испуганная таким напором.

— Я собиралась, м’леди, встала пораньше и пошла к вам, но м’лорд перехватил меня. М’лорд сказал, что вы утомились от танцев и вам надо хорошенько отдохнуть. Вы и правда были уставшей вчера, и я подумала, что м’лорд прав, и нечего вам в такую рань вставать…

— Что за милорд? — спросила Санса и в тот же миг поняла, что сама знает ответ.

— Лорд протектор, конечно, ваш отец. Он так заботится о вас, леди Алейна.

Санса, чья душа минуту назад трепетала, подобно радостной птице, вновь почувствовала призрачное прикосновение холодных прутьев клетки.

— А лорд-командующий Ночного Дозора? Он еще в замке?

— Черные братья отбыли еще на рассвете. Лорд протектор лично проводил их, — Мадди покачала головой. — Могу я идти, м’леди? Гости собираются на турнир, и мне еще в их комнатах прибираться.

— Иди, — кивнула Санса. Она понемногу успокаивалась. Джон не мог уехать далеко. На хорошей лошади она догонит его без труда. Сейчас она вернется к себе, оденется и заодно придумает предлог, чтобы покинуть Лунные Врата, не привлекая внимания. Может, попросить Миранду прикрыть ее отсутствие?.. Но она не успела ничего придумать. К ней вошла Гретчель, чтобы помочь зашнуровать платье и заодно сказать, что лорд протектор ожидает дочь в своем кабинете.

Пока Санса шла в его покои — короткий путь, казавшийся сейчас длинней Королевского тракта, — ее бросало то жар, то в холод. Что ей делать, все отрицать? Но она прекрасно понимала, что никогда не сможет его обмануть. И поэтому, едва войдя в дверь, она кинулась в атаку — маленькая пташка, защищающая свое право на счастье:

— Я могла бы вернуться домой!

Петир, сидевший в кресле у камина, задумчиво постучал пальцами по подлокотнику.

— Но ты вернешься домой, мое дорогое дитя, как я и обещал тебе. Так и будет, если ты не позволишь втянуть себя в какую-нибудь глупость, вроде той, от которой я тебя сегодня уберег.

Санса вспыхнула.

— Мой брат отвез бы меня домой! И защитил бы меня!

Петир изящно пожал плечами.

— Домой — это куда? В полностью разрушенный Винтерфелл? Даже если Станнис Баратеон и отобьет его у Болтонов, Сноу не остался бы там с тобой, чтобы помочь его восстановить — его обеты не позволили бы ему. А что касается защиты, да, он не плох с мечом, как все Старки, — Петир фыркнул, — но у нас в Перстах есть одна хорошая поговорка на этот счет: «Один в поле не воин». Даже самый лучший мечник Вестероса в одиночку не защитит тебя от отряда наемных убийц, подосланных Серсеей, или от разбойников с Лунных гор. Они, знаешь ли, любят нападать большими бандами.

Санса сморгнула жгущую глаза влагу, подозрительно похожую на слезы, и проглотила вставший в горле комок.

— Как вы уговорили его уехать? Я не верю, что он просто взял и бросил меня.

Петир развалился в кресле, лениво поглаживая бородку.

— Не скажу, чтобы это было сильно сложно. Я напомнил ему, что если его схватят при попытке украсть чужую дочь, погублена будет не только его репутация бастарда, но и всего Дозора, не говоря уже о девушке. Да и не понятно, что в этом случае скажет закон. Обычно мужчин за такое приговаривают к кастрации, разве что они не предпочтут надеть черное. А вот у дозорных, боюсь, такого выбора уже нет. Ну и намекнул на то, что если в результате такого скандала откроется твое настоящее имя, твоя жизнь и гроша ломаного не будет стоить. В общем, я был достаточно убедителен, а в дополнение к остальным аргументам добавил пару мешков зерна, лично повелев принести их из зернохранилища, если только лорд-командующий соблаговолит убраться из замка немедленно. И он, разумеется, соблаговолил.

Это прозвучало гадко. Но Санса никогда бы и не поверила, что Джон бросил ее ради мешков с зерном. Вот угроза ее жизни — да, это могло сработать.

Петир порылся в кармане и вытащил большой, сложенный вчетверо батистовый платок.

— Высморкайся, дорогая. Наши гости не должны встретить тебя в таком виде.

Она взяла платок и, послушно высморкавшись, вытерла мокрые щеки. Радостное возбуждение вчерашнего дня окончательно покинуло ее, сменившись каким-то тоскливым оцепенением — так благородное борское вино выдыхается, превращаясь в уксус.

— Простите, отец, — прошептала Алейна. — Я просто… не знаю, что на меня нашло…

— Ничего страшного, бывает, — он добродушно потрепал ее по руке. — Главное, не повторяй этого впредь. Моя дочь должна быть умной, чтобы получить все, что ей причитается.

— Да, отец.

— Отлично. Тогда пойдем смотреть турнир. И запомни, если Гарри попросит у тебя ленту, чтобы повязать себе на копье, — а есть у меня такое чувство, что обязательно попросит, — дай ему. Но сначала — поцелуй меня, как хорошая девочка.

И Алейна покорно припала губами к его тонкогубому рту.


End file.
